Namesteques ASR
by Folite is ma 'tite cle
Summary: Je suis la narratrice de cette histoire, et je me dis souvent que je n'aurai jamais dû accepter ce job. Jamais. Les Namesteques ASR c'est quoi? C'est un Trio. Un Trio qui a détruit un mythe: comme quoi. Tout peut arriver. La génération de Rose, Albus et tout les autres, et près de changer pas mal de chose... Heureusement ce job est bien payé.


**Oui, je ne suis pas raisonnable. Je m'en fou. Oui, je devrais pas écrire un nouveau truc. Je m'en fou. Oui, je suis timbré. Et je m'en fou.**

**Donc, bienvenue pour une nouvelle fanfic' avec la nouvelle génération! Scorpius Malefoy, Albus Potter et Rose Weasley se retrouvent tous trois a Serpentards. Vous suivez? Bien. Alors Scorpius "deteste" mais adore Rose qui lui rend bien. Avec Albus ils forment un Trio improbable. Se disputant tous le temps et se criants dessus. Malgré tout, ils sont amis. Et soudes, quoiqu'en dise les rumeurs.**

**on commence par des lettres entre Rose et Scorp' (qui sont ennemis mais membres du trio je vous le rappelle)**

**Enjoy!**

**Folité. O.o**

* * *

**I. Reluke-la**

Malefoy,

Dis, tu pourrais arrêter de reluker la prof de métamorphose?

Rose.

* * *

Weasley,

Ouh! Jalouse? C'est vrai qu'on ne résiste pas à mon charme ravageur!

Scorpius.

PS: On envoit des mots en cours Weasley? Pas bien...

* * *

Crétin,

NON! Je ne suis pas jalouse triple buse! Je disais ça parce que ma meilleure amie (avec qui (hélas) tu sors juste en rappel!) est elle par contre, jalouse!

Rose.

PS: dans ce cas, tu es bon pour azkaban!

* * *

Idiote,

Hélas? Avoue! Tu es jalouse!

Scorpius.

PS: oh, oh! Mais c'est qu'elle devient coriace la carotte!

* * *

Connard,

Mais combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire par Merlin, je ne suis **pas **jalouse Malefoy!

Rose.

PS: oui, et elle invarié aussi! Elle fait une indigestion au blond décoloré.

* * *

(on s'met aux insultes Weasley?! Ouhou... De plus en plus coriace!) Weasley,

Ouais c'est ça, et c'est pour ça que tu m'envois des lettres _même _en cours de Sortilège?

Scorpius.

PS: j'aurai dit périmé.

* * *

(on abandonne si facilement Malefoy?) connard,

Non, ça c'est pour _ça_.

Rose.

PS: Ouh... Ca c'était bas Malefoy. Très bas. J'aurais pas cru que tu puisses aller plus bas. Mais comme tu le dis si bien, impossible n'est pas Malefoy.

* * *

Rose, c'est quoi ce mot en italique? Qu'est-ce que tu fous bon sang? ROSE WEASLEY REPOND!

Scorpius passablement énervé.

PS: enfin, allez plus bas que moi me semble aussi impossible. Mais, impossible n'est pas Weasley.

* * *

Traitresse de mes deux,

TU ES UNE ABRUTIT FINI WEASLEY! Me dénoncer au prof, ça c'était bien bas!

Scorpius.

PS: je te fais la gueule.

* * *

(Et fière de l'être Malefoy) Crétinus débilitus,

Comme tu le dis si bien, impossible n'est pas Weasley.

Au fait, tu m'as nommé Rose?

Je te le dis, Mathilde (la fille avec qui tu sors) est définitivement jalouse.

Rose.

PS: lorsqu'on fait la gueule à quelqu'un, on lui écrit/parle plus.

* * *

Sans nom,

Oui, je t'ai nommé Rose, _Rose. _

Et pourquoi serait-elle jalouse? De toi peut-être?

Scorpius.

PS: et alors?

* * *

(c'était nul ça Malefoy) Mal-au-foie,

Et pourquoi?

Oui de moi. Parce que tu sors avec elle et tu corresponds avec moi, parce que tu reluke encore la prof d'astronomie et parce que tu ne veux pas l'embrasser.

Rose.

PS: pourquoi tu m'envois des lettres si tu me fais la gueule?

* * *

Pleine d'épine,

Parce ce que elle... [_ratures-ratures-ratures]_ ça te regarde pas Weasmoche!

C'est elle qui ne veut pas m'embrasser je te signale! Arrête de toujours tous rejeter sur moi!

Scorpius.

PS: j'ai dit passablement énervé. Et pour _ça_.

* * *

MALEFOY,

TU ES UN IDIOT PAR LE CALECON DE MERLIN! POURQUOI AS -TU CASSE AVEC MATHILDE?! A CAUSE DE TOI ELLE PLEURE (et je dois servir de psychologue _[mal barré_] hélas)

Parce que?

C'est vrai?

Rose.

PS: le "ça" c'était "cassé avec Mathilde" n'est-ce pas?

* * *

Rose,

Crois-moi s'il te plaits, j'aimais bien Mathilde. Beaucoup même. Un peu moins vers la fin mais je l'aimais quand même. Mais c'est mon père, que son fils sorte avec une gryffondor. Mauvais pour la réputation tu comprends j'espère? Ne m'en veux pas

Apprend à raturé Weasley, tu serais aussi ma psy perso?

Parce que Weasley, je tiens à notre [raturé] relation épistolaire (oui, oui, j'ai dit un mot à plus de deux syllabes)

Bien sûr que c'est vrai! Pourquoi ne me crois tu pas?

Scorpius.

PS: oui.

* * *

Scorpius,

Je ne t'en veux pas Malefoy. Par contre, Mathilde a des envies meurtrières. Fais gaffe à ta vie p'tit dragon!

Ta psy perso? C'est tentant... Mais j'y gagne quoi?

Avoue, tu peux plus te passé de moi?

Malefoy, j'ai le choix entre ma meilleure amie et mon... Heu mon ex-pire ennemi. Tu crois que je vais croire qui?

Rose.

* * *

(oh oh, tu as dit mon prénom) Rose,

Merci. Je ne crains pas pour ma vie avec cette serpillère! P'tit dragon?

Le fait de connaitre presque tous les secrets d'un Malefoy?

Non Weasley, je m'ennuie juste en cours c'est tout. Et tu es la seule à répondre à mes lettres.

J'avoue avoir louché sur le mot "ex" nous ne sommes plus ennemis? Mais que sommes nous Miss Weasley? Que sommes nous je vous le demande?

Et bien ton "ex-pire ennemi" bien sûr!

Scorpius.

PS: j'aime bien le p'tit dragon...

* * *

(faut prendre les bonnes habitudes) P'tit dragon,

De rien. Matilde n'est pas une serpillère Malefoy. Oui je touvais ce surnom original puisque tu es le fils de Drago après tout.

_Presque_ tous les secrets?

Je suis blessée Petit Dragon. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à autre chose de la part d'un Malefoy n'est-ce pas?

Heu... Des correspondants?

Mais oui... Cause toujours tu m'interresse!

Rose.

PS: moi aussi j'aime bien.

* * *

Pleine d'épine,

Autant pour moi, elle a un balais là-où-je-pense.

Ouhou! C'était bah comme idée de surnom! Mais j'aime bien! Bon d'accord... J'a-do-re!

Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais dire tous mes secrets de Malefoy à une Weasley quand même?!

J'en suis presque navré pour toi Weasley. Mais je suis un Malefoy, ce n'est pas une excuse je sais, mais je suis ce que je suis.

Un peu plus j'espère?!

tu vois je t'interresse!

Scorpius.

PS: merci pour ce surnom.

* * *

(par contre moi j'aime pas) P'tit dragon

T'es nul Malefoy.

Je sais, je sais. Tu vois c'est ça d'être une Weasley.

Marché conclu je suis ton psy!

Tu m'as _vraiment_ blessé Malefoy.

Ouh! On fait d'la phylosophie maintenant P'tit dragon?

Des connaissances?

C'est une expression Moldu Scorpius. Une _expression_.

Rose.

PS: tu as dis merci à une Weasley? Honorée je suis Scorp'! Honorée!

* * *

(t'aime pas quoi?) Pleine d'épine,

Je sais.

Le fait d'être roux on est Weasley?

Lorsque je t'envois un lettre bleu, c'est une lettre à mon psy donc tout doit rester secret (même le fait que tu sois mon psy) compris?!

Désolé.

Et ouais. Tu vois je m'améliore!

Un peu plus j'espère?

autant pour moi...

Scorpius.

PS: tout arrive Weasley. Tout arrive.

PS du PS: PAS DE SCORP ENTRE NOUS COMPRIS!?

* * *

(le surnom que tu m'as donné) P'tit dragon,

Tant mieux.

Non, le fait d'être gentil avec les autres.

Oui, chef bien chef!

C'est pas sincère banane. Donc je te crois pas.

C'est bien! Gouzi gouzi bébé dragon!

Des copains?

Comme tu dis.

Rose.

PS: ouais...

PS du PS: alors en échange, tu change rose d'épine, hein Scorp'?

PS du PS du PS: on s'en sort plus avec plusieurs PS.

* * *

**(lettre double) Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley,**

Arrêtez de vous envoyez des lettres dans mon cour s'il vous plait. Je vous prierais d'écouter un peu. Cela fait une heure et j'avoue avoir était intrigué lorsque je vous ai vu vous mettre à seulement deux chaises d'écarts, deux chaises vides en plus! Tou ça pour quoi? Pour vous envoyez des lettres!

Donc stoppez cette activité qui j'en suis certaine est très plaisante.

Et Monsieur Malefoy, que cherchez donc à faire dire à Miss Weasley à la fin?!

Cordialement,

Pr. Finnigan.

* * *

Rose,

On l'écoute pas hein?

Rassure-moi.

Ton p'tit dragon.

* * *

Scorpius,

NON!

Ta Fleur

PS: je veux bien la réponse à ta question: qu'est-ce qu'on est si on est pas des correspondants?

* * *

**_Voilà! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?! Dîtes-le moi!_**

**_Reviews please..._**

**_Banzai, Folité O.o_**


End file.
